Harry Potter and the Horrors of Azkaban
by irlkg
Summary: Allan Norwich wishes to escape Azkaban after being stuck there for 5 years, since age 8. He leaves to find his families killer and Harry Potter. He meets a special girl. He also comes face to face with Voldemort and his families killer. BOOK 1/3
1. Looking in the Past

It was a freezing, stormy night in Allan's cell

It was a freezing, stormy night in Allan's cell. He cuddled himself away from the window as some food was thrown into his cell. He picked up the food and starting to eat it slowly. Allan never cared what the food was. He grew to like all sorts of food. The good and the bad. For five years he had been experiencing the bad. He had enough. It was going to be soon before he broke out. He was going to find the man who made him come here.

Lucius Malfoy was always a cruel man. He along with other death eaters wiped out Allan's family at age 7. Allan always wondered how they killed his family. The dark lord fell 9 years before that. There was no point to the death of Allan's family. Allan then went on alone. People say he went mad. They say he was a danger to himself and others.

Allan remembered the one dreadful day he was sent to Azkaban. He didn't cry, laugh, or anything. He was speechless. Everyday in his cell since, he laughed as though he had gone mad. This would surely fool the others into thinking he WAS mad. They would never be prepared for his escape.

Allan had the chance last year. But if he left he would have had to join the death eaters and show Voldemort how truly powerful he was. Allan was gifted. All he needed was a wand and he could blow Azkaban up in single spell.

Allan slowly plotted his escape. It would fool the guards by hard. With all the dementors on Voldemort's side, this was going to be easier than Allan thought. He then heard pleading.

"No! Ya got the wrong man! NO! 'Twas the Imperias Curse! Please!!" Stan Shunpike screamed.

Allan this was his chance to steal a wand. There they were, locking Stan in his cell. Then Allan had to take a chance as they walked away.

"Wait." Allan said.

"What is it?" the guard said.

"I haven't had a paper in ages. Please let me have one." Allan answered.

The guard nodded and handed him a paper. Allan then took the chance and slowly grabbed his wand from his back pocket. He then stunned the guard as he fell over into the waters bellow.

"I hate to do that, but it's my only way out. May you rest in peace."

Allan was not evil. Not even close. He hated Voldemort and the Death Eaters more than anything. As he read the cover it showed Harry Potter with an article on him being the so called, 'Chosen One.' Also on the front was Stan Shunpike. The heading was, DEATH EATER PUT IN AZKABAN, Allan could tell Stan probably was not. He remembered riding the Knight Bus when he was six. It was probably one of the last fun things he did.

Allan then took the wand and erased one page of the prophet with a single whip of the wand. He then turned a stick on the floor to a quill that needed no ink. He was very gifted was Allan. Also lucky for him, the trance was not on him. By never going to Hogwarts, he never had the trace. Allan then began to plot out his plan to escape Azkaban. Of course he would have been front line news like Sirius Black. He really liked Black. He used to be in the cell next to him and gave him great advice. He also told Allan that he wasn't a murderer. Allan believed him.

Allan also wanted to kill one man besides Lucius, Cornelius Fudge. He stepped aside while Voldemort gained power. He did nothing. He ordered Allan to go to Azkaban instead of an Orphanage. Allan always told himself he was stupid. He should not have gone insane, but straight to to the ministry. That was the past Allan told himself. Time to focus on the future. In two weeks he will be far away from Azkaban. He will have to catch Harry, at Hogwarts. I


	2. Believing

RECAP: Allan has stayed in Azkaban since he was 8 thanks to Lucius Malfoy and some other death eaters wiping out his family

**RECAP: **_Allan has stayed in Azkaban since he was 8 thanks to Lucius Malfoy and some other death eaters wiping out his family. Allan went insane. But now, at age 13, he captured a wand and was soon going to escape to find one person, Harry Potter._

Allan was making his life better and better. Azkaban felt like home. He changed the food to something different after the guards left him. He but a silencing charm around him and could hear nothing from the outside. He made it so he could only hear a special song. His dad told him when he was 5, he heard a marvelous sound. His dad sung it and Allan never forgot it. It still rings in head; it is what keeps him sane.

He knew he had to escape sooner or later. But it did not matter at all really. Allan knew he was stronger than all the guards put together. He could never quite explain how he was so strong. After he managed to get to Harry Potter, he might find out.

As the next few days came and went. Allan continued to have strange dreams. It seemed as though the song was getting to him. He always had dreams of him casting powerful spells. He had these dreams tons of times. It made him think he was becoming more and more powerful by the day. He felt as though he could do anything, and no one would be able to stop him.

All of a sudden someone threw the prophet into his cell. He picked it up. In the back, it showed death eaters taken for questioning. All except Lucius Malfoy, who was in Azkaban! Allan never felt so much happier in his life. Then a bad thought came to him. When he escaped, Lucius might.

Or he might die in the explosion.

Allan made sure he didn't get carried away with himself. He best not get over excited. He went to his plan.

As Allan went over the plan again and again to himself, he thought he must escape tomorrow. As one more day of listing to the song, he fell asleep with the song stuck in his head.

Allan had his wand in his hand. He pointed it to the roof of Azkaban.

"BOMBARDA MAXIMA!" He shouted.

The top half of Azkaban fell apart. He then took another thing he had in a previous dream, and started flying in the air, no broom, just flying. He was getting out of Azkaban……

Allan woke with a start. So that was the spell he must use. What a dream. Allan's original plan was to head down and find a broomstick and steal it. His dream showed him his errors. This way was much better. He was going to do it now, before anyone came. Though first, he might want to warn someone.

"Hey, Stan, can you hear me?" Allan asked.

"Yeah." Stand said

"Hold on to the bars of your gate tightly. There's going to be a little earthquake."

"'O 'ight."

Allan pointed the wand to the roof. He heard some guards coming up.

"Yeah so-hey! HEY! HE'S GOT A WAND!!" the guard shouted.

"BOMBARDA MAXIMA!" Allan shouted.

Just as his dream predicted, the top half of Azkaban exploded. Then Allan started to fly. He saw Stan Shunpike floating on his handle bars, waving at him. Then he saw Lucius Malfoy. He was either dead or unconscious. He turned his attention back to Stan, Allan waved backed, and flew off.

As Allan reached shore he did another spell he learned, a disillusionist spell. He completely blended with anything, he was invisible. He continued to walk. Soon enough Allan reached a muggle store. He decided to his wand out and make a slices of bread invisible, as he did he took them and went on.

It was never in Allan's nature to steal things. In this case he had to in order to survive. As he looked around the muggle town he found a train, it would lead him to London! What a perfect opportunity. He would then find King's Cross station and walk trough the barrier. He would then fly to Hogwarts. This was all going to fast for him. What would happen? It had been a day. He escaped Azkaban with no harm he was about a day away from Hogwarts. It was just odd. He was getting too lucky.

As he went aboard the train he sat in the far back, hopefully no one would sit in the seat. As the train began to move someone was coming towards him. He quickly thought fast as he went under the table and sat on the other side narrowly escaping detection. The train went all the way to London. Allan was there. He was at the station. He saw the barrier that led to platform 9 ¾ and he went trough it.

As soon as he stepped through he saw the Daily Prophet. He was front line news. The muggles were also to take caution. Stan also escaped.

_Good for him,_ Allan thought.

As Allan saw the train tracks, he took flight. He was soaring in the air and all of a sudden, he saw it. It was the Hogwart's Express with all the students in it. Allan felt joy run through him. Harry was not so far away. He needed to wait until Harry was alone.

The train continued. Finally it landed and Hogwarts was so close. Allan flew up into the castle. Allan knew a lot about Hogwarts, so he went to the 7th floor. Hopefully Harry would come here.

It was two hours that Allan was waiting for Harry. Maybe he had the wrong floor? Then a boy was behind Allan. He had blond hair and stood in front of a wall. All of a sudden the door opened and he walked through.

_Maybe, I could use that to attract Harry here, _Allan pondered.

He took a step to the wall after the door vanished.

_Perhaps it might grant a wish. I wish that you would open for me so that only Harry Potter and I could enter, and Harry WOULD enter very soon, _Allan thought.

All of a sudden a door appeared. Allan walked trough but heard footsteps behind him. Of all people, it was Harry Potter, running towards the door. Allan quickly walked into the door. He then noticed Harry had a brownish parchment in his hand.

_What could that be?_

All of a sudden Harry began to speak.

"I know you're here Allan. Show yourself now."

_The parchment must have allowed him to see anyone's location in the school. _

Allan took the disillusionist off him and stood in front of Harry, separated by about 20 feet. Harry had his wand pointed directly at Allan while Allan did not even have his out. He was trying to show Harry he meant no harm.

"Well, well, well, it is the famous Harry Potter." Allan said.

"Why are you here?" Harry asked.

"Oh I seemed to notice this room, that it allows you a wish of some sort. I wished that the door would open for me and allow only you to enter, and here you are."

"How did you know about the room?"

"I saw a boy enter it."

Harry stared at Allan. Allan broke the silence.

"He had blond hair, seemed about your age, and he had Slytherin robes."

Harry dropped his wand.

"What's wrong Harry?"

"That blond hair boy was Draco Malfoy."

Allan dropped his wand.

"What's wrong Allan? It's not like you know Malfoy?"

"No."

"Then what's the matter?"

"Lucius Malfoy was the man who wiped out my family. He is the reason I went insane. He wiped out my family at age 7. Unlike you Harry, you were a baby, and didn't understand. I perfectly understood death and how I had no family left."

Harry looked at Allan with a sorry face. Then he quickly picked up his wand.

"Wait then, if you hate Lucius, you hate the death eaters?"

"Yes,"

"Then you hate Voldemort."

"Yes."

Allan did not move a muscle at the sound of Voldemort's name. Harry seemed to lower his wand.

"Then why did you look for me?"

"I came to find you in seeking protection. I thought that by finding you, Albus Dumbledore would believe that I was good if you told him. I know the Ministry wouldn't listen but you could induct me into the Order or something. I know lots of magic. The Prophet did not say this, but I was the one that blew up half of Azkaban."

For the second time, Harry dropped his wand.

"How could you blow it up? You are 13! Not even the best student could do that."

"It's very odd how I do it. I can't really explain it myself."

There was silence. In the silence Harry picked up his wand. They stared at each other.

"Harry, do you believe that I am good, my sole purpose for finding you was so that I could use my magic in the soon to come war and help you defeat Voldemort."

Harry looked at Allan.

"Yes, I do believe you."

Allan smiled.

"Alas, I believe you as well." Albus Dumbledore said.

**A/N: Well that's two chapters. Please post a review. It would be heavily appreciated.**

Believing


	3. Ginny

Allan and Harry turned around to see Professor Dumbledore standing among them

**Recap: **_Allan finds Harry, explains his escape, and Harry trusts him._

Allan and Harry turned around to see Professor Dumbledore standing among them. Allan was smiling. He felt so happy at the moment.

"If you would do me the favor Harry, and please let Mr. Norwich and I be alone."

"Of course Professor Dumbledore."

"Oh and Harry, do not tell anyone about this, except your trusted friends. I'm sure Allan would love some trustworthy visitors here in the room. Just think of him and you can enter."

Harry then left. Allan then turned to Dumbledore. He could not believe Dumbledore was going to let him stay here.

"Professor, are you really going to let me stay here?"

"Of course you may stay. You may decorate the place as how you want it, make it your home. I do exercise caution that when you travel the halls, double check you disillusionist charm. I saw part of your body going in the room."

"You're going to let me wonder the halls? Thank you very much professor. I you owe anything."

"All I want now is an explanation of how you managed to conjure a powerful spell and how you can cast many more."

"Well it is a bit complicated you see. Every night before I went to sleep, I sung a song to myself. My father sang the song to me when I was young. Every night that I sing it, I have a dream of myself performing a powerful spell. It turns out when I don't sing the song; I do not have a dream. It is very odd."

Dumbledore just merely stared at Allan. Behind those half moon spectacles were bright blue eyes. Then Dumbledore broke the silence.

"May you sing this song to me?"

"Of course I will."

Allan began to sing. There were no words in the song, just plain notes. Allan found the song quite beautiful. As the song went on Dumbledore's eyes widened. He mouth was dropping as if he knew the song. Then the song ended.

"Thank you Allan, I shall you leave you alone."

"Ok professor, whatever you say."

"Oh and Allan, you may only tell one person, and I mean one only about this song. Choose wisely."

Allan did not understand why he could only tell one person but he decided he better follow whatever Dumbledore said. So Allan sat alone and changed up the room. He added himself one king sized bed. Wonderful he thought. He added a few more couches.

_I might as well put all the things I need. Too bad this place can not produce food. _Allan thought.

Allan added some wallpaper of the half exploded Azkaban, reminding himself of good times. He made the place his home. Allan had to find a way to get some food.

Then he heard a knock on the door. Harry came in along with two other people. They seemed to be in Harry's year.

"Hi Allan, this is Ron, and that is Hermione."

"Hi." Hermione and Ron said.

"Hi." Allan replied.

For a while they talked about school. Allan mostly talked with Hermione, telling her about his magic and is powerful spells. She seemed to be quite impressed. Ron and Harry mostly just listened to everything they did.

"Where is a place where I can find food?" Allan asked.

"On the fourth floor, there is a painting of fruit bowl. Tickle the banana, and it will lead to the kitchens." Ron replied.

"Won't the people notice me?" Allan questioned.

"No, they are house elves." Harry answered.

So then Harry, Ron, and Hermione left, leaving alone as he went to get some food.

When the trio returned to the common room Ginny questioned them.

"Where did you guys go off to now?"

"No where. Sorry Ginny, but we can't tell you." Harry said.

"I thought I was going to get an answer like that. I'm going to get some lunch. See you guys later." Ginny said, leaving and thoughts running threw her head.

_Those three must have been up on the seventh floor. They could have been in the Room of Requirement! Wait. Why would they be there? They said they weren't going to do Dumbledore's Army again. Other than that they have been acting very weird. _

_Here go, the entrance to the Room. UGH! Where is the door! What did they need it for!_

_They really are acting weird. I mean they did not even care when Allan Norwich escaped from Azkaban! How could they complet-OMG! It's open!_

Ginny walked in the room. She stared across and saw someone. He turned around. It was Allan Norwich.

Allan stared at Ginny. He could not believe his eyes. She was so beautiful. His mouth was dry.

"Ginny, don't worry, I'm not bad. You might be wondering where Ron, Harry, and Hermione go. They come here. To visit me so I'm not always lonely."

"How do you know my name?" Ginny said lowering her wand and stepping closer.

"I used Occlumency; I'm quite good at it."

"How are you so powerful though? I've heard so many rumors and stuff."

Allan knew Ginny was going to be the person he was going to tell.

"Do you trust me first? Do you also promise to talk to anyone about what I'm about to tell you?"

"Yes I trust you and yes I won't tell anyone, not even Harry, Ron or Hermione, about what you are about to tell me."

Allan then went into the whole tale from the beginning. Then he started to explain the song and how it made him powerful. Ginny listened and did not interrupt at all. She seemed very intrigued about what Allan was saying.

"Do you mind if you sing that song to me?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, but please don't laugh if I sing it badly."

"I won't laugh, I promise."

Allan sang the notes. Ginny's eyes widened as Dumbledore's and her mouth dropped. She clapped her hands to her mouth. Then Allan finished.

"Allan. I know that song! It's the Phoenix song! I heard it in my first year when I was trapped in the Chamber of Secrets when Harry and Fawkes, Dumbledore's Phoenix, saved me!"

"Really? No wonder Dumbledore seemed to know the song. That's why he told me I could only tell one person, he thought I would tell Harry, but you know it as well which is great!

"You know, I don't know if I've felt happier in my life Ginny. I've probably had the worst life in history but now it's getting better."

"Whoa, hold the phone there Allan. You do not have the worst life!" Ginny said.

"Ginny, I want to listen to my life story. Imagine it was you. Then you can tell me who has a worse life than me.

"I had a normal, happy life until I was seven. Imagine hiding in a closet watching some people kill your family listening to them laugh. Watching your family screaming, knowing you might be next. Luckily you escape. You see their dead bodies. You run from home knowing those people will be back. You live on the streets. You have the little money you could find in your house. After a week your money runs out. You're living on the streets, sick, with no money, and people do not give you the time of day except a few nice ones. You live like that for one year. You go crazy because no one loves you. You have no friends or family left. You are an underage wizard without a wand and do some bad uncontrollable magic. You get sent to Azkaban without a trial and they reject your idea to become adoptable. You're and eight year old kid, in the most horrid place on Earth, where even adults faithful to Voldemort have gone insane. You experience that for five, dreadful years. Now, until this day, I do not have one TRUE friend. Harry, Ron, and Hermione visit me now and then because they feel bad for me. That's six years with no family and friends, during my childhood, I had nothing. I still pretty much, have nothing. People still think I'm some crazed kid with problems. I'll stop there."

Allan finally looked up. Ginny was crying. Allan knew she had understood his pain. Allan felt so relieved to let that out to someone, especially to someone he probably liked.

"Oh Allan," Ginny went up to Allan and hugged him and did not let go, "I'm so sorry."

"It's ok. It felt good to get that off my chest." Allan said still hugging Ginny.

Ginny then kissed Allan on the check.

"I'll be your best friend Allan. It is not because I'm sorry for you, though I am. I want you to be me friend, wait, no, my best friend. I'll make sure your life will be fun. You will never feel that way again."

Allan stared at Ginny. Today was probably the best day of his life.

"Thank you Ginny. You do not know how much that means to me."

Ginny hugged Allan again and she did not let go for a few minutes. She then got up to leave. Allan still had a question.

"Wait Ginny, what year are you in?"

"I'm in my fifth."

Ginny left for the door.

"Oh and Allan…..you sing beautifully."

**A/N: Thanks for reading. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW. I hope that made some of you feel touched on the inside. I felt like I wanted to cry, until I realized I made it up. Yet it still made me emotional.**


	4. Understanding

Allan and Ginny were laughing in the Room of Requirement

Allan and Ginny were laughing in the Room of Requirement. They were each enjoying an ice cold buterbeer. It had been only two days ago since Ginny became Allan's best friend. Allan has enjoyed every minute of it.

"Well I have to go but I'll come tomorrow." Ginny said.

"Alright then, see you Ginny." Allan said.

"See you."

Ginny hugged Allan and then left. Allan went back to his bed and read some books while Ginny was walking to the Gryffindor common room. She was lost in her thoughts.

_Wow Allan is such a nice guy. He is funny as well. I really do not know why Harry, Ron, and Hermione only hang out with him because they feel sorry for him. He really is nice once you get to know him. I'm going to question them about it._

Ginny got back to the common room and saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione sitting alone.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Ginny asked.

"Oh we were just reading. Where were you Gin?" Hermione asked

"I was hanging out with Allan. He's so nice when you get to know him."

"That's really nice of you Gin." Ron said.

"My question is that why don't you guys hang out with him? He has like no real friends. He knows you guys are hanging with him out of pity. If you how he describes his life, you will cry, like I did."

"He did describe his life to us. He said his family died from death eaters, got sent to Azkaban out of uncontrollable underage magic, and then dealt with Azkaban." Harry said.

"You guys understand nothing! He just said that so you wouldn't stay with him out of even more pity! If you hear how he describes his life clearly to you, you will feel as though your life has been Heaven while his was worse than Hell!"

"How did he describe his life then?" Hermione asked.

"I'll tell you word for word on how he described it. He had a normal, happy life until he was seven. He was hiding in a closet watching death eaters kill his family listening to them laugh. He was watching his family screaming, knowing he might be next. Luckily he escaped. He saw their dead bodies. He ran from home knowing those people will be back. He lived on the streets. He had the little money he could find in his house. After a week his money ran out. He was living on the streets, sick, with no money, and people did not give him the time of day except a few nice ones. He lived like that for one year. He went crazy because no one loved him. He had no friends or family left. He is an underage wizard without a wand and did some bad uncontrollable magic. He was sent to Azkaban without a trial and they rejected his idea to become adoptable. He is an eight year old kid, in the most horrid place on Earth, where even adults faithful to Voldemort have gone insane. He experience that for five, dreadful years. Now he comes to Hogwarts where he was looking to start over but instead he hides and has friends that only talk with him every now and then out of pity. That's why I spend time with him. His life has been horrible. He said he has not had a friend in what to him, seemed like forever! That's why I'm his friend."

Ginny finished looking teary eyed again. As Ginny looked up she saw Hermione crying. Ron and Harry had their sad face on. They were all speechless.

"I'm going to bed." Ginny said. She marched upstairs and left the trio alone.

Allan was wondering the halls using his disillusionist charm. After visiting the Great Hall and enjoying all the sites he went down past the owlery, in a forest. He just sat there and enjoyed the view. Soon enough someone was coming down to where he was. It was Ginny. She was alone by herself. She had a book in her hand. She seemed to be looking for plants for Herbology. She then picked up a plant as Allan got rid of the disillusionist charm on him.

"Hey Ginny." Allan said

Ginny jumped around and turned. She seemed scared.

"Allan, don't do that. You scared me badly. Wait. What the hell are you doing!?" Ginny questioned.

"I'm just talking to you."

"No! Your disillusionist charm! A lot of people are going to be coming here to look for plants. Please put it on! I don't want to see you get shut back in Azkaban!"

"Alright, but I would escape again anyway."

"I really don't want to take that chance."

Allan quickly put the disillusionist charm on him as someone came down into the forest. It was a boy Allan never saw before. She came up and kissed Ginny.

"Hey Gin. What's up?" Dead Thomas asked.

"Oh nothing, you?"

"Nothing, but we're still going to Hogsmade later today right?"

"Yes of course."

"Cool, I just wanted to double check. See you."

"See you later Dean."

Allan was mad.

_She has a boyfriend. Well of course she does! She's a beautiful 15 year old girl. I can't actually believe she might have liked me! Ugh I'm so stupid!_

"So he's your boyfriend?" Allan asked.

"Yes, he's really nice, but, I don't know how much longer I'm going to stay with him."

"Why not, he seems like a nice guy."

"He is, but I just do not think I like him anymore. I really do not know."

After an hour of helping Ginny find her plants, Allan went back up to room and decided to take a nap with pleasant joys of Ginny breaking up with Dean.

Ginny came into the room and ran up to Allan and hugged him. She was crying.

"What a complete jerk! He stood me up. I waited and hour for him. I never want to see his face again!"

Allan was hugging Ginny and patting her back. He felt sorry for her, but he also felt happy at the same time.

_She's done with Dean! My luck might be turning for the better. Of course it's still too early to make a move, I can wait. Until then I'll just be Ginny's friend._

"Allan, I'm so glad you're my friend. I just know if I feel bad, I can come to you."

"I'm glad that you think that way but I may not always be here to help you with the war coming."

"Don't say that Allan. I never want you to die."

"Well Ginny, knowing that, I won't die. I promise. I also think there is something I need to tell you.

"The Ministry got my birthday wrong. I'm actually 16. I lived in Azkaban for eight years. Before I came here, I bewitched Fudge, who bewitched anyone he came across to say I was only 13. I really do not know why I said it. I probably wanted to think of myself younger, still with a chance to change my life for the better. If everyone knew I was 16, then it would change. There would be more reports about me because people could actually believe I blew up Azkaban, not Voldemort. It was a way to protect myself."

Ginny looked at him, she did not seemed shocked at all.

"That explains why you are so mature, funny, and tall."

"Are you mad?"

"Mad!? I feel even better! Since you're 16 I feel now I can open up to you even more! Wait, should I tell the others?"

"Go ahead; maybe they will come visit me since I'm their age."

"You know, this explains so much! How else would you be smart enough to find those plants easily?"

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!! Anyway that's 4 chappies. I don't know how many this story is going to have. So just keep reading and REVIEWING!! Please…**


End file.
